Kinzo Ushiromiya
Kinzo Ushiromiya is a villain from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. He is the elderly head of the Ushiromiya family and the owner of Rokkenjima. Kinzo is already deceased before the start of the franchise's story, having succumbed to a long-time drinking habit, although his eldest son Krauss, his wife Natsuhi, his personal physician Dr. Terumasa Nanjo, and all of the mansion's servants (excluding Toshiro Gohda) maintain his illusion at the family conference that he is still alive, albeit with a three-month life expectancy. Even though he has that many months to live, he is brimming with energy. He never actually made any announcements about his inheritance despite amassing a vast fortune in the past, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is, in fact, packed with mysterious grimoires. He is voiced by Mugihito. Profile He is a self-taught human sorcerer. His natural talent and knowledge are nothing special, but when his nearly insane concentration and dedication were transformed into magical power, he awakened as a great sorcerer. His power is at least great enough that he was able to summon Beatrice and form a contract with her. Though his power is great, it is also extremely limited. He can't even use enough magic to reheat his black tea, but it is possible for him to summon demons that can use enough magic to boil the sea, so perhaps it's fitting to call him a summoner. Relationships *Krauss Ushiromiya (eldest son) *Beatrice Castilogni (lover) *Eva Ushiromiya (eldest daughter) *Rudolf Ushiromiya (youngest son) *Rosa Ushiromiya (youngest daughter) *Jessica Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *George Ushiromiya (grandson) *Battler Ushiromiya (grandson) *Ange Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *Maria Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *Lion Ushiromiya (child, grandchild) *Yasu (child, grandchild) *Beatrice Ushiromiya (daughter) *Natsuhi Ushiromiya (daughter-in-law) *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (son-in-law) *Kyrie Ushiromiya (daughter-in-law) Appearance Kinzo appears as a very old man with a receding hair line with a small beard and moustache. He is seen wearing a white suit with a One-Winged Eagle on his pants and a red undershirt that is also imprinted with the One-Winged Eagle. He is also always seen wearing a long black cape with gold linings with the One-Winged Eagle imprinted near the top. The same cape is also worn later by Endless Sorcerer Battler. When he was younger, Kinzo still had his white hair and a white undershirt along with a belt and tan pants. Battler greatly resembles Kinzo when he was younger. Personality Kinzo seems to be rather insane, saying that "jumping out into the rainy sky on a mad night is nothing more than a bit of fun to go with a drink". His insanity and obsession with the occult, however, is actually the result of him losing Beatrice twice and being intrested in the occult so he could find a way to bring his daughter back and apologize to her for pushing his love onto her and raping her. He seems to dislike his children and their desire for money because he knows that all they are after is his money and that they are nothing but vultures. Trivia *The fanbase often associates Kinzo with "La Divina Tragedia", the ending song to the Umineko anime. As a result, his unofficial catchphrase is shown to be "OH DESIRE", which is a recurring line within the ending song. *In End of the Golden Witch, it is confirmed that Kinzo was already dead in the first four games before the family conference. *Kinzo has Postaxial polydactyly in his feet which causes him to have six digits instead of the usual five digits. Image Songs & Theme Music Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rapists Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Amoral Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Satanism Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Aristocrats Category:Adulterers Category:Perverts